1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle including left and right drive wheels driven by respective independent motors, more particularly to a simple and low-cost electric vehicle such as a small single-seater vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Small single-seater vehicles are allowed to travel over public roads in Japan. Further, small low-cost electric vehicles are in demand in various countries. To date, in such a small simple low-cost vehicle, a drive mode in which rotation is transmitted to left and right wheels through a differential with the use of a single engine, has been employed. Even in an electric vehicle, rotation is transmitted to left and right wheels through a differential with the use of a single motor, in general.
In the small simple electric vehicle as described above, in-wheel motors or the like can be employed so as to drive left and right drive wheels by respective independent motors to reduce the weight of the vehicle (for example, Patent Document 1). The electric vehicle in which the left and the right drive wheels are driven by respective independent motors, may travel over a road surface in different conditions. Therefore, slip control is preferably performed by utilizing a property of a motor exhibiting a high responsiveness.
[Patent Document 1] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-258289